InuYasha, Secret of the Omnitrix
by InuKag01234
Summary: Ben, Gwen and go to tokyo and fall through the well, where demons run free, and theres a vilgax-from-hell named Naraku! Disclaimer; Not mine, dont sue, no money.
1. Chapter1 Heading to Tokyo

Chapter 1

Ben, you dweeb, why did you do that?' Gwen shouted.

FourArms turned to face her, and shrugged.

'Grandpa's gonna be really mad!'

Ben put the massive iron bar down, and threw the wrecking ball away.

He jumped over to her.

'Grandpa's not gonna be mad, coz grandpa's not gonna know.' Ben said simply.

'Of course grandpa will know! Theres a massive hole in the rust bucket!'

'Easy.' Ben pointed to the Omnitrix, which, as if on queue, flashed red and transformed FourArms into Ben again.

'Because when the watch recharges, I'll go UpGrade and fix it.'

'That watch had better hurry up! Grandpa's gonna be back any minute!'

'So?' Ben walked over to the RustBucket, and lent against the side with the hole.

'So,' Gwen cast a spell to that lifted Ben up and turned him upside down. 'you don't have time for the watch to recharge!'

The Omnitrix glowed green.

'Don't you get tired of being wrong all the time?' Ben questioned, with a smug smile.

Gwen turned and released Ben from her spell, causing him to crash to the ground. Gwen turned and stormed away, muttering incoherently.

There was a flash of green, and Ben turned into UpGrade, who melted onto the RustBucket, and fixed it.

Just then, Max walked around the corner, carrying a brown paper bag.

Gwen ran back over to the RustBucket, and kicked the wheel really hard.

'Owww! What was that for?' UpGrade said, leaning out of a small patch of black and green.

Gwen grabbed Upgrades head and pulled him off the RustBucket.

'OOOWWW! Will you stop doing that!'

Gwen whirled around and faced max, who was still walking up to her from around the van.

'Hey, Gwen!' Max waved.

Thankfully, Grandpa hadn't seen UpGrade yet.

Gwen pulled a small tape recorder from her pocket, held it behind her back where Ben was, and pointed to it.

Surprisingly, Ben got the message and melted into it.

'Hey Grandpa! What's in the bag?' Gwen questioned, slipping the tape recorder into her pocket.

'Just dinner. We're having fried Haggis!' Grandpa said cheerfully.

There was a small retching sound coming from Gwen's pocket.

Gwen covered it up by coughing loudly, and slapped her pocket.

There was a beeping noise that came from inside the rust bucket.

Max raced around, and started tapping away at a hidden keyboard.

A small screen appeared, and a voice projected out of it.

'Max, you are needed in Tokyo where there have been _very_ unusual sightings.'

Max turned and faced Gwen.

'Let's go. Where's your cousin?'

'Umm, He's-'

with a flash of red, Ben appeared next to her, with his foot in her pocket.

'I don't even want to know. We need to get to the airport.' Max said sternly.

---

500 years ago, there was a very annoyed miko, and a very angry hanyou.

'WHAT did you think you were doing?' Kagome shouted.

'Feh, it's not my fault that your villagers were attacking me.'

'They were not! they were checking to see if you were ok! You HAD fallen off a 30 story building!'

'I did not fall off! YOU sat me off!'

'You weren't supposed to be leaning that far over the edge anyway!'

'Feh.'

'FINE! I'M GOING HOME!'

'You cant go home, you just got here! we have to look for more jewel shards!'

'InuYasha ...' Kagome said dangerously.

'You are not going back!'

'SIT!'

InuYasha pummeled into the ground.

'Stay here!' Kagome shouted as she turned and jumped into the well.

---

After the flight, Gwen immediately pulled out her laptop and started typing, as they got into a taxi and headed to their hotel.

After a little while, she paused and said to Max;

'It looks like the sightings are generally centered around one little area of the city. We could wait there and see if we can see it.'

'Good idea, Gwen.' Max said thoughtfully.

'Good idea, Gwen.' Ben imitated Max sarcastically. 'I coulda thought of that.'

---

As soon as kagome got out of the well, Souta ran up to her.

'Hey sis!' He shouted.

'Hey Souta.' Kagome replied.

'There's this creepy old van that appeared out the front, across the road. Do ya reckon the government has tracked InuYasha down?'

Kagome paled.

_And InuYasha's going to come after me any--_

InuYasha himself slammed open the door to the well.

'Kagome!' InuYasha shouted angrily.

'InuYasha! go back!' Kagome said.

'I'm not going without you!'

Souta just walked away.

'Your in a lot of danger!'

'Feh. No human is a danger to me.'

Kagome just turned and ran back to the house, dragging InuYasha by the ear with her.

---

GreyMatter crawled under the door into the Rust Bucket.

'Well?' asked Gwen.

'I found it, I think.' Ben replied.

'What do you mean, you think?' Max asked seriously.

'Well it didn't show any signs of strength, but it had white hair and, what looked like dog ears!'

'That sounds like it.' Max said.

'Look! There it is!' Gwen said, pointing out the window, directly at InuYasha, who was in Kagome's room.

---

InuYasha growled dangerously.

He was standing with his back to the window, half watching Kagome do her homewark, half listening to to conversation that had transpired in the strange metal box Kagome had called a 'Caar'. Or somthing.

Kagome looked up.

'What is it?'

'I thought you said people here weren't supposed to know about me.'

'They aren't supposed to, but do because of your appearances!'

'Feh. Then why do the people in the Caar know about be, and are talking about me?'

'I dont know. Si- Take a seat so they dont see you.'

InuYasha sat down, nearly missing the flash of red that came from the thing.


	2. Chapter 2 Caught Out

Chapter 3

There was a knock on the front door of the Higurashi Residence.

'I'll get it!' Shouted Kagome. 'Stay HERE' whispered Kagome to InuYasha.

'Feh.'

Kagome turned and ran down to the front door.

She opened it to see an old man, and two childeren, who where about ten.

'Yes?'

'We know you have it! where is it!' the boy shouted.

The girl stood on his foot.

'Ignore him. We heard that this is a sacred shrine, and we came to have a look.' She said sweetly.

'Owww, what was that for?'

'Oh! of course. I''ll just go and find Grandpa. Would you like to come in?' Kagome said nervously.

'Yes, please. I'm sorry about my grandson.' the old man replied.

'That's fine.

'By the way, My name is Max, and these are my two grandchildren, Ben and Gwen.'

'Nice to meet you.'

Max, Ben and Gwen Followed Kagome inside, and sat in the lounge room.

Kagome remained standing.

'I'll just go and fetch grandpa.'

Kagome turned and walked out of the room.

'Lets start looking!' Ben exclaimed.

'Now hold up, Ben.' Max warned.

'Ben! NO!' Gwen shouted.

But Ben had already slammed the watch down, and in a flash of green transformed into GreyMatter.

Right in front of Kagome's eyes.

---

InuYasha waited, and waited and waited.

He didn't trust the younger scent, that somehow demonic scent.

And that girl! She smelt similar to Kagome, when she was firing a scared arrow!

Suddenly, somehow, the demonic scent changed.

InuYasha didn't think twice.

---

Kagome was still stunned when InuYasha appearing right in front of her, sword drawn, and about to cut off the little demon's head.

InuYasha froze, sheathed tetsaiga, and picked up the strange little demon.

'Hey! Put me down!' It squeaked.

'What the,' InuYasha muttered.

Kagome still seemed to be in shock.

'Uh, er, um, about that little thing, um ...' Gwen started.

'Kind of scrawny little demon, aren't you.' InuYasha said, unimpressed. His ears still stayed flat, untrusting.

'Hey! Your the guy thats been seen around the city!' GreyMatter suddenly exclaimed.

Kagome unfroze.

'Well of course he's been seen around the city, he's been staying with me! We were just about to go to a ... um... a fancy dress party!'

_'You had better keep your ears down and agree with me, or I will say ssss...'_ Kagome whispered so quietly that only herself and InuYasha could hear it.

'Yeah.' InuYasha said nervously.

'Now, what is that thing? wasn't he a kid a second ago?' Kagome asked. She stepped around InuYasha.

'Um, yeah. he can kind of do that.' Gwen said.

'Can you at least loosen your grip? Your kind of crushing me!' Ben squeaked.

InuYasha simply let go, and pinched the omnitrix on Ben's back.

'You sure don't smell like a demon.' InuYasha said confusedly.

'What's a demon? I'm an alien!' Ben shouted.

'Alli-'

'But aliens don't exist. We have demons here in Japan. I mean we did. Sort of...' Kagome smoothly cut off InuYasha.

'Yes they do, and they are a lot more advanced then we are.'

'Feh.' InuYasha muttered.

'Inu- um, why dont you _set_ Ben down, and then I- we can get to this party.'

InuYasha set the little 'alli-anne' down.

The strange marking on it's back flashed three times red, and with another flash, turned into a boy.

Just then, Grandpa walked in.

'Well then, if you wanted to see the shrine, heres the man for it. Come on!' Kagome said hurriedly, dragging InuYasha out of the door, and grabbing InuYasha's cap.

Grandpa clapped his hands together exitedly.

'Lets go!' he said, turning and walking out of the door.

Max, Gwen and Ben followed after.

---

Up the road, at a nearby mall, Kagome was throwing clothes at a very confused hanyou.

'What are these things?' InuYasha asked, examining one of them.

'Just try them on!' Kagome replied, dragging InuYasha towards the changing rooms.

'How?'

Kagome grabbed a pair of jeans from a nearby rack, and mimed putting them on.

'And this?'

Kagome did the same thing with a t-shirt. she then pushed InuYasha inside a changing room, shutting the curtain.

'The things I do to not get sat...' InuYasha mumbled darkly.

---

'That was _so_ him!' Gwen exclaimed as soon as they got back to the van.

'It was not! They were going to a fancy dress party!' Ben replied.

'Was so!'

'Was not!'

'So!'

Not!'

'Would you two stop it!' Max exclaimed. 'Whether he was or wasn't, we still have to find proof.'

'He fit the description exactly!' Gwen said.

'Look!' Ben shouted.

Max and Gwen scrambled to the window.

There, landing on the rooftop of the shrine, was the very same people they saw earlier.

'How does he do that?' Gwen whispered.

The red-clad figure slung himself around the gutter, and into Kagome's room with her on his back

---


	3. Chapter 3 Through the well

Chapter 5

'All right! All right! We'll go back to the feudal era!' Kagome declared.

Four hours of constant irritating was enough to convince her.

'So lets go already!' InuYasha replied, inwardly cheering that he had finally won.

---

Ben jumped as he saw kagome and that guy she was with run towards the well.

'Goin--'

Ben transformed into WildVine

'WildVine. Come on, Gwen, lets go!'

Max was asleep, so Gwen and Ben snuck out, and raced to the well.

They burst inside, just in time to see Kagome and InuYasha jump into the old well.

Ben reached out and tried to grab onto Kagome, but only managed to wrap one around her waist. Ben soon found he wasn't strong enough to hod them both, and reached around with his other arm to grab onto the only thing that was withing reach, Gwen.

Kagome's and InuYasha's momentum pull all four into the well, and to the other side.

---

InuYasha turned, saw what was in the well with him, grabbed Gwen, clawed the vine off Kagome and jumped both girls out of the well.

Outside, he turned, unsheathed a fully transformed Tetsaiga, and waited for the demon to come out.

'Wait, weren't we just in that shack?' asked Gwen.

'I'll explain later.' Kagome answered, grabbing and pulling Gwen behind InuYasha.

The plant-like demon lifted itself out of the well.

'Woah, what happened?' it said to itself.

'I'll take Gwen and make a run for it to Kaede's.' Kagome whispered. 'I'll see if I can send Miroku and Sango back.'

InuYasha nodded once.

Kagome started running, dragging Gwen along with her.

The plant demon spotted InuYasha, and started walking towards him.

'Hey, um, where are we?' It asked.

InuYasha growled menacingly.

'Wait!' the demon shouted. 'I'm Ben!'

'Why should I believe you?' inuYasha shouted.

'Remember how I turned into GreyMatter?'

'You turned into who?'

'The little grey thing you nearly choked!'

'What about it?'

'I did the same thing!'

'How can I believe you?'

'Remember how you held me up by pinching the green and black thing?'

'What a weird marking.' InuYasha mumbled to himself. 'What about it?' he shouted.

The demon pointed to one that was exactly like it on its chest.

InuYasha glanced up to see saimyosho flying directly above the demon.

It flashed red.

InuYasha knew what would happen next. He had to kill those bugs.

'Kid, if it's you, Get out of the way!' InuYasha shouted.

The marking flashed again.

Ben got out of the way.

'Wind Scar!' InuYasha shouted, slamming the Tetsiaga to the ground, unleashing its power.

the saimyosho completely disintegrated.

WildVine turned back into Ben, just as Miroku, Sango Kagome and Gwen on Kirara landed next to InuYasha.

'Right then.' Kagome jumped off, and grabbed Ben by the arm. 'I have three questions.'

'Yea. I no.' Ben sighed.

'One. What else can you change into?'

'Lets see, theres GreyMatter, the little grey thing you saw before, WildVine, he' Ben pointed to InuYasha. 'nearly attacked, plus DiamondHead, a really tall guy made of diamonds, Cannonbolt, who can roll up in a really big, gold ball, WildMutt, who is a giant dog with no eyes, FourArms, who is red and has, well, four arms, RipJaws, he looks kind of like a fish, HeatBlast, made of lava, UpChuck, he eats things, StinkFly can fly, UpGrade works with metals, Accelerate can move faster than you can see, BenWolf is a Yenaldooshi, kind of like a werewolf, Ditto can clone himself, and WayBig, is, really, really BIG.'

'That certainly is a lot to remember.' Sango exclaimed.

'Well there is a shortcut.' Gwen said. She walked over to ben and grabbed his left arm.

'They all have this,' Gwen pointed to the omnitrix 'Somewhere on their bodies.'

'That's the thing that flashes red when hes about to transform!' InuYasha exclaimed.

'We need to get them both back through the well.' Miroku stated.

InuYasha sheathed tetsiaga, grabbed both children and dropped them down the well.

'_Kimosha, objectia!'_ Gwen shouted, and encased both herself and Ben in a hovering pink ball. They stopped falling and started floating. Gwen lifted them both out of the well.

'_Himosha Hitia!'_ InuYasha also lifted up off the ground, just as Gwen and Ben touched the ground, and their bubble disappeared.

InuYasha turned upside down.

'Put me down!' InuYasha snarled.

'NOW how does it feel?' Ben shouted, walking over to him and pointing dramatically.

'Now that is amazing!' Miroku exclaimed.

'How are you doing that?' Sango asked.

'It's easy, I guess, but it's really complicated to explain.' Gwen replied.

'Why did you throw us down the well?' Ben questioned, still pointing.

InuYasha shrugged.

'Feh. That's how you came out, wasn't it?'

'Gwen, put him down.' Kagome said, struggling to stay calm.

Gwen obliged, allowing InuYasha to fall, face first.

'What was that for, you little pipsqueak?'

InuYasha stood up.

'Gee thanks, Kagome, I--'

'InuYasha, SIT!'

InuYasha plummeted to the ground.

'Right, then, lets all go back to Kaede's, and get this mess sorted out.' Miroku stated.

Sango nodded in agreement.

'Let's go.' Gwen said.


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Sesshomaru

Chapter 6

'Lets take them with us to find jewel shards!' InuYasha suggested.

'We cant do that, Max would worry!' Kagome replied.

'But we cant send them back.' Sango stated.

'I think taking them on one mission wont hurt, and I know just the one!' a small voice said.

'Myoga?' Miroku said.

'In the flesh.' Myoga jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder.

'Jewel shards?' Gwen started.

'If you mean diamonds, then I can turn into DiamondHead and give you some!' Ben proclaimed boldly.

'No, its no that easy.' Kagome said sadly. 'We search for the shards of the Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls.'

'We _could_ take them for one, I suppose.' Sango said.

'Well there's a large demon up north that is showing promising signs of a shard.' Myoga explained.

'Well what are we waiting for?' InuYasha asked.

---

When they got to the demon, there was already a battle going.

InuYasha growled menacingly when he saw who was fighting the massive demon.

Miroku and Sango also noticed. Kirara edged over to InuYasha, who had drawn tetsaiga.

Ben was already calculating which alien to use, having known neither of them.

Gwen subconsiosly stepped over to Kagome, who had paled for a completely different reason.

There, fighting a massive, purple demon, was the great lord of the west, Sesshomaru.

And fighting Sesshomaru, on the back of the demon, was the mark of the spider.

Ben suddenly opened his mouth to say something, but one hand covered his mouth, and another slapped his own hand away from the omnitrix.

Kagome got down and whispered in his ear; 'you mustn't. One fight isn't for us, and the other is between the winner and InuYasha.'

'_Gata, Hitia._' Gwen whispered, and a pink ball surrounded the omnitrix.

Sesshomaru spun, drew tokijin, and shouted, 'Dragon strike!'

The sheer power blasted the demon into an oblivion.

Sesshomaru turned, and directly faced InuYasha.

'i hope you enjoyed that little fight.'

'Feh.' InuYasha replied.

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru ignored the small cloud of saimyosho still hovering where the demon once was, searching for the jewel shard.

'I see your little pack has expanded once again.' Sesshomaru turned to face Ben and Gwen. 'Why is that they allow such a lowly half-breed in your presence?'

Gwen turned slightly pink, and Ben started trying to force his way through the small barrier surrounding the watch. Kagome moved closer to the two.

'Leave them out of this!' InuYasha shouted.

Sesshomaru took a step closer.

Ben forced harder.

'_Kimosha, Objectia!'_ Gwen shouted. A pink bubble formed around both children, and Kagome.

Suddenly, the smaller bubble around the Omnitrix vanished, just as InuYasha attacked Sesshomaru, forcing him away from the three.

'All right! Finally!' Ben muttered, and fiddled with the Omnitrix. He slammed down the face, and with a flash of green light, turned into Accelerate. Gwen expelled him from the bubble.

'Accelerate? aw man, I wanted FourArms! Stupid watch.'

'Ben! Watch out!' Miroku called.

Ben dodged InuYasha, who was flying backwards, a massive gash in his chest.

Ben sped around to Kagome, and whispered; 'Whats the worst that guy can take?'

'About four holes in the gut, major broken bones, and falling off a sixty foot cliff.'

'No, seriously.'

'Do I look like I'm joking?'

It looked like Accelerate was staring, but he quickly pulled his faceplate down and sped off.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were still fighting.

Sesshomaru dodged InuYasha, and dashed over to where Gwen and Kagome were standing.

He attacked, but the bubble remained unbroken.

Sesshomaru drew tokijin, and said simply;

'Die.'

'InuYasha!' Kagome shouted.

Miroku and Sango were over with InuYasha, who was temporarily unconsious.

Sesshomaru turned, and punched out a streak, that turned into Accelerate, who flew over and landed on InuYasha, waking him up.

'Kagome!' InuYasha shouted, pushing ben off him. He knew that that barrier couldn't survive an attack from him.

'Dragon Strike.'

The blue attack landed straight on the pink ball.

Accelerate transformed back into Ben, who was swiftly picked up by Sango, and hauled over to Kirara.

Sesshomaru turned and walked away, as his attack finally started fadeing.

He knew that there was no way those humans could have survived.


	5. Chapter 5 Surviving DragonStrike

Chapter 7

InuYasha ran over, to find a solid ball was still there, the hard way.

It vanished, and InuYasha ran to catch Gwen as she fainted.

Kagome just stood there, uncomprehending.

Miroku raced over, only to find InuYasha and Gwen gone, and Kagome like a pillar.

Suddenly InuYasha was back.

'Where's Gwen?' Miroku asked.

InuYasha kept his eyes glued to Kagome.

'With Sango. Go and see if she can handle both kids.' He answered quietly.

Miroku turned and left.

'Are you okay, Kagome?' InuYasha asked.

She didn't reply.

'Kagome?' InuYasha questioned.

Still no answer.

He reached over and hugged her, enveloping her with his arms.

'I'm sorry, Kagome, I should have been there in time!'

InuYasha suddenly realized something.

'Don't cry, Kagome, you're safe.' _More or less_ He thought.

'It, its not that.'

InuYasha held her at arms length and stared at her. 'What do you mean? You nearly died!'

'Just, just hang on. A minute. I'm just freaking out here.'

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief.

No one noticed the saimyosho was still there.

No one noticed them leave.

---

'I see.'

Naraku smiled.

'The boy can transformed into demons. How interesting.'

He turned his attentions away from kanna's mirror.

'He may be of some use.'

---

'You _so_ liked that Sessh guy!' Ben taunted.

'I do not!' Gwen shouted.

The group had set up camp for the night, but everyone had a job to do but them.

'Do to! It was written all over your face when he walked over to you!'

Gwen went ever so slightly pink at the memory.

'Do not! My forcefields attract heat! It was hot in there!'

'If only it worked the same way with you and him.'

'Do you two mind? Arguing about that kind of thing near InuYasha is a _very_ bad idea.' Kagome said from nearby. She sat down.

'Why? its not like we're talking about him.'

'My dearest cousin,' Gwen started. Ben looked suspiciously at her.

'Sometimes, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon.' Gwen finished.

Kagome threw an I-can-relate glance.

Ben glared at the two of them.

Suddenly, he noticed something.

'Hey, InuYasha!' He shouted.

'Yeah what.' he replied.

'Can you hear that?'

InuYasha paused, listening intently.

There was a quiet buzzing coming from the west.

InuYasha could smell the saimyosho, but there was also a demon.

A big one.

'Gwen! go and get Miroku and Sango.' Kagome shouted.

InuYasha drew tetsaiga.

Ben popped up the Omnitrix.

'Wait, Ben, we have to see what kid of demon it is before you choose yours.' Kagome said quietly.

Sango, Miroku, Gwen and Shippo landed lightly next to them on Kirara.

'It's here!' InuYasha said.

The demon could be heard and felt, way before it was seen.

It was massive.

It was bigger then Menomaru.

But if it wasn't big enough,

there were three of them.

'I'll go the middle one, InuYasha and Kagome take the one on the left, and Miroku and San-' Ben whispered.

'What do you mean you take one on your own?' Sango questioned.

'Just watch.'

Ben lay down on his stomach, and chose his demon.

WayBig was even bigger then the demons, but was obscured by the trees because of him lying down.

'Lets get 'em!' Ben shouted. He jumped into a crouch and sprang forward, tackling one of the demons. WayBig towered over the demons.

---

'They have fallen for my trap. It's only a matter of time now...'

---

Ben's time was running out, and he knew it.

And only one of the demons were down.

'Gwen!' WayBig shouted. The omnitrix flashed red.

'Oh no.' Gwen murmured. 'Fly over to Ben, Kirara!' she shouted.

Ben flashed red again.

As soon as they got close, Gwen jumped off of Kirara and gripped onto the Omnitrix's faceplate.

'Ben! she shouted. 'I've got you!'

WayBig landed a final punch before turnind back into Ben, who appeared exactly where WayBig's faceplate was, and started falling towards Earth with Gwen's arms around his chest.

_'Kimotia, Objectia!'_ Gwen shouted, causing the barrier to form around them, and caught them. it remained hovering.

The demon that WayBig had been battling grabbed the two, barrier and all, turned, and raced away.

The other demon, and the rest of the group followed after.


	6. Chapter 6 Where's Ben?

Chapter 9

Gwen was getting tired.

They where still getting carried, but the hand that held them covered the barrier completely, so the children couldn't see outside.

They were sitting down, ben, out of boredom, and Gwen out of weariness.

Ben was fiddleing with the -now recharged- omnitrix.

Suddenly he stood up.

'I have an idea! quick, come here for a minute.'

'Ben, you've already tried using HeatBlast, you know it didn't work.'

'No, its not that,'

And you've tried FourArms, and DiamondHead, and all the others!'

Gwen pointed to a few diamond shards that where sticking in the side of the demon's hand.

'Not this one!'

Gwen walked over.

Ben hugged her, and pushed the omnitrix down.

'Take your barrier down, and take ten.' Cannonbolt said, who was curled up in a ball around her.

Gwen did, and, trusting to warn her when the ten minutes were up, and sank into a fell, back, relaxing.

---

InuYasha's group were closing in fast.

The scent was still strong (to InuYasha), and were within attacking range of the massive demon.

Kirara flew up to the demon's clenched hand, and Sango shouted, 'Hirikotsu!', throwing her weapon.

The demon didn't even notice, it was that big.

---

There was an ever so slight nudge on the inside of the hand.

Enough for Ben to notice.

Ben nudged Gwen, who woke with a start.

'What's happening?' She whispered.

'There was something from the outside.'

Ben flashed red.

'What do we do?' He asked.

Gwen created her barrier again, just as Cannonbolt transformed into Ben in a flash of red light.

---

Sango leaned back, momentarily stunned by the bright sudden red light that emitted from inside the hand.

'Miroku!' She shouted. 'InuYasha! They're up here!'

'BackLash wave!' InuYasha shouted, slamming the sword down, and the demon hopped up and down in agony, clutching at the stump where it's foot used to be.

'That's it!' InuYasha shouted, and raced up to it's shoulder.

'Adamant Barrage!'

The Demon's head came clean off.

---

Suddenly Ben and Gwen were falling.

The hand that had kept them prisoner for so long had finally let them go.

They plummeted to earth for a short second, and landed on something soft and furry.

'Kirara!' Gwen shouted.

Kirara flew down, and landed behind Miroku, who sucked the demon up.

InuYasha, being sucked along with the wind, landed on Miroku and knocked them both to the ground.

---

Soon after, they had started walking back.

Upon arrival, the group split up, and Kagome, Gwen, and Ben walked back to the well.

'How do we send you two back?' Kagome thought to herself.

Ben sat down.

Gwen started reading out of a small book and lent against a tree.

Kagome glanced up.

'Did you say something?' she asked.

'No, wait. Do you hear that?' Gwen replied.

'Yeah, I think. That weird, high-pitched sound?'

'Your mobile phone doesn't work back here, does it?'

'No, I never bring it. How about yours?'

'No, I left mine at the rust bucket.'

'The what?'

The van that Ben and I...' Gwen's voice died away.

'What?'

'Where's Ben?'

Kagome looked around.

'Wasn't he just there?' She said.

'I'm sure he was. Where could he have gone?' Gwen said.

'Dont tell InuYasha, and stay right here. I'll check on the other side of the well.'

Kagome jumped into the well.

There was a flash of green light out to her right.

'Ben!' Gwen shouted. Gwen flew up in a barrier, and watched Accelerate zip into the night.

---

Back at Kaede's, Shippo stuck his head out the door again, looking for Kagome.

'Hey you guys! Look at this!' He shouted suddenly.

Sango walked outside.

'There!' Shippo pointed at a glowing pink ball rose up into the sky.

'That could only be two people. Naraku,' Sango paused, and watched as InuYasha joined them.

'Or Gwen.'

'We'd better check it out.'

---

Gwen rose up further, watching ben until he was out of her sight.

She glasnced down, to see a small group of people directly below her.

She lowered herself down as fast as she could.

'InuYasha, it's Ben. He's gone!' She shouted.

'Gwen?' Miroku shouted.

InuYasha glared suspiciously.

'What was the first thing Ben turned into when I was there?' InuYasha interrogated.

'GreyMatter, a small, grey, frog-like creature, but what has this got to do with anything?'

'Just checking it's you. Now where's Ben and Kagome?'

'Kagome went back to our time to look for Ben, but when I started looking for him, I saw Accelerate' Gwen paused, watching InuYasha's face of confusion. 'The fast one he turned into when you were battling the guy with the moon on his face, speed that way.' Gwen pointed out in front of her.

'InuYasha. Go and get Kagome, and we will go after Ben. You will have to catch up.'

'Feh.' InuYasha jumped into the well, his black hair bilowing out behind him.

'We had better go after Ben.' Miroku stated.

'Lets go, Kirara.' Sango said.

Kirara transformed into her large self, and Sango, Miroku and Gwen jumped on her back.

---

InuYasha tried to jump out of the well, but didn't even end up leaping up higher then he was tall.

One of his bangs fell across his face.

'Damn it! Of all the nights, it had to be this one!'

He climbed up and out of the well by the ladder.

'Kagome?' He shouted, running over to the house.

He opened the door, to see Kagome stuffing various metal objects into her canary pellow bag.

'What are you doing? We have to go after Ben! He's raced off as that speed demon!'

'I explained everything to Max, and he's giving me a few things to help.'

'It doesnt matter! We need to go NOW!'

'Let me grab one more thing.'

Kagome reached out and grabbed a small thing off her dresser.

She turned and looked at InuYasha.

'Oh no, not now!' She exclaimed. 'You have got the worst timing, you know.'

'Feh, It's not like I can control it.'

Kagome pushed her backpack into InuYasha's arms, and pushed him out the door.

'I've just got one more thing to do. wait for me at the well.' She said, shutting the door in InuYasha's face.

InuYasha shrugged, and ran down to the well.

Kagome quickly joined him, wearing the wierdest outfit InuYasha had ever seen.

It was skin tight, and had a belt with all these accessories hanging off of it.

The suit was an off blue, and looked very lightweight.

InuYasha stared at it.

'I know it looks weird. Lets just go already.'

InuYasha shouldered the backpack, grabbed Kagome, and jumped into the well.


	7. Chapter 7 Gwen Versus Naraku

Chapter 10

The group was chasing after Ben.

Gwen's eyes were glowing pink, and a small, square box was floating above her outstretched hand.

'I got him!' she suddenly shouted.

'What do you mean, you got him?' Miroku replied.

'I mean, I have a barrier that he cannot escape around him.'

'_Ah._'

'He's still Acceler-,' Gwen started, 'wait, he just transformed back.'

Gwen lifted both hands as if she was conducting an orchestra.

'Over there!' Kagome shouted.

Gwen brought her hands towards her face, and the barrier followed, and landed neatly in front of them.

'That is impressive, Gwen.' Sango said.

Ben was watching them suspisiously with glassy, vacant eyes.

'How do we get through to him? Last time something like this happened, the watch timing out usually snapped him out of it. What has changed?' Gwen said to herself.

'I don't know, but we have to stop him running off.' Answered Sango.

'We could probably catch him fairly easily, if he stayed human.' Miroku said.

'I know!' Kagome exclaimed. 'Gwen, could you let me in?'

Gwen obliged, and Kagome grabbed Ben as he tried to run, and put him into a sling.

'InuYasha! There is something in the side pocket of my bag. Can you get it?'

'Feh.' InuYasha reached into the bag, and pulled out two small hoops that were connected by a small chain.

'What's this?' He asked, holding them out.

Kagome pinned Ben's arms behind his back, and slipped the hoops around his wrists.

'What does that do?' Miroku asked.

'If he cant touch the watch,' Kagome started,

'Then he has to stay human,' Sango continued,

'And he cant run away!' Finished Gwen.

Kagome got off Ben, who got up and took three steps back, turned and ran.

'Thanks, Kagome, now we have to catch him all over ag-'

InuYasha had turned, crouched, and sprang straight into something invisible.

'What the,' InuYasha started.

'It's a barrier!' Miroku shouted/

InuYasha drew tetsaiga and dispatched the barrier.

The stench of _his_ miasma hit InuYasha like a rotten tomato in the face.

And the wisp of another certain demon was mixed in.

---

'They are here, and so is he.' Naraku thought, mentally wincing as _another_ tentacle was severed off.

Naraku dodged a burst of power, just as the boy ran up, his hands behind his back in the most odd way.

Naraku sent a tentacle around his back, and broke the small chain that held his arms in place.

The boy threw his arms around, fiddled with the strange band on his arm, and transformed into a large, green demon.

The demon charged Naraku's attacker, leaving Naraku free to collect his dispatched appendages.

---

'He's over-' InuYasha ducked, narrowly avoiding a green shard, which embedded itself into the wall behind him.

'He's DiamondHead!' Gwen pulled out the shard, and examined it.

'Who?'

'InuYasha, you have to note that this is how hard is skin is, he can shoot these extremely hard, Gwen explaimed, tossing the shard towards him.

There was a thump, and Kagome looked around to see Miroku on the ground, looking very sore.

'It sounds like Naraku already has a fight on his hands, I wonder who though?' Sango mumbled.

A very familiar-looking toad ran past, clutchng a very familiar-looking, two-headed staff.

InuYasha stuck his foot out, and caught the toad around the waist, winding him.

'Ewwww! A frog!' Gwen exclamed.

'Jaken?' Asked Miroku, who had gotten up and brushed off his robes. 'What are you doing here?'

'Lord Sesshomaru is doing battle with Naraku, but there is the strangest demon out there too!'

Gwen went ever so slightly pink.

kagome glanced around feverishly, and said; 'Where is Rin? Is she alright?'

'Ah-Un is with her, and both are outside the barrier.' Jaken squeaked.

'That's good enough for me!' InuYasha shouted, and dashed out to join the fighting.

Gwen stuck her head out, and saw that InuYasha was constantly chopping off a, um, _something's_, um, _tendrils_.

She watched as a figure in white attempt to slice open DiamondHead's chest, only to have the sword reflecting off of him.

Gwen watched as Sesshomaru twirled gracefully, sheath his sword, and create what looked like a whip out of thin air.

She watched as it, also, reflected off Ben's Diamond-hard skin, to sever one of the strange _demon_'s tendrils that was racing towards the pair.

She also saw that the rest of the group were also watching the twin fights.

DiamondHead landed a swift punch to Sesshomaru, clipping his jaw in an uppercut.

Sesshomaru actually _staggered_, only about two paces.

Gwen winced as InuYasha received a hole in his gut.

The fights were getting more and more grusome, but everything changed when one thing happened.

The Omnitrix's face on DiamondHead's chest flashed red.

Two things happened at once.

One; Naraku's eyes widened for a second as he realized what was happening, giving InuYasha the chance to slamm tetsaiga into the ground, shouting; 'Wind Scar!' and reducing Naraku into a head and torso, who glared evilly and InuYasha.

Two; Sesshomaru stepped back, unsure of what the light meant.

His eyes tightened into a hard resolve, and started to draw Tokijin.

Another three thing's happened at once.

One; Sesshomaru froze, but the freezing was obviously involuntary,

Two; a barrier surrounded Naraku, stopping his rejuvination, and causing all of his pieces of himself to hover around him, looking for a hole in the barrier,

and Three; DiamondHead turned back into Ben.

'What is the meaning of this!' Naraku exclaimed.

'What the,' InuYasha said.

Gwen walked out onto the field, grabbed Ben by the collar, and shook him.

'What were you thinking?!? You'll kill yourself! You Stupid, Hotheaded, dweeb!' Gwen ranted.

InuYasha, paused, sheathed tetsaiga, and laughed.

He just laughed and laughed, pointing at Naraku the whole time.

'RELEASE ME AT ONCE, YOU PATHETIC GIRL!' Naraku shouted.

Gwen sent a glare so venomous that Naraku himself shut up.

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru glared daggers at her.

InuYasha was still howling with laughter at Naraku.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo walked out from their hiding place.

Gwen was still ranting.

'You are the stubbornest, dweebiest, most horrible _thing_ in this entire UNIVERSE, _including_ the null void, to ever have owned the Omnitrix!'

Ben blinked slowly. Recognition dawned on his face.

'I'm the _only_ thing to have owned the omnitrix!' He said quietly.

Even InuYasha shut up at that.

Gwen didn't realize that she was crying.

Now the tears ran freely down her cheeks, throwing her arms around her cousin.

'Well, this is weird.' Miroku said.

He saw the scene of Naraku desperately trying to -literally- pull himself together, Sesshomaru frozen, Tokijin half drawn, InuYasha sitting up, watching two children hugging.


	8. Epilogue, Goodbye tokyo!

Epilogue

At Kaede's, Gwen explained what she had done.

'Naraku wont be able to regenerate for a day or two, and Sesshomaru should be able to move about now.'

'I think that that the device ye have on ye arm is too dangerous for this era. Ye two must go back.' Kaede said wisely.

'I agree. If something like that was absorbed By Naraku, then there would be some serious trouble for us.' Sango stated.

'Maybe if we knew how they got through in the first place, we could send them back in the same manner.' Miroku said thoughtfully.

At the well, WildVine stood with Gwen, Kagome and InuYasha at the lip of the well.

'Ready?' Kagome asked.

Gwen and WildVine nodded.

They jumped in unison.

Shippo ran up to the well, to find it empty.

'They're through!'


End file.
